The Unexpected
by rewrite572
Summary: Annabeth finds a little kid that turns out to be Percy. he is 5 years old. whos behind it? what will happen? read to find out. rated m because i LOVE fight scenes.


The Unexpected

Chapter 1

A/N Hello readers, this is my first fanfic. I personally do not care if you flame. I have looked through this sight 100's of times. There are so few characters turn to little kids. Now out of those there are NONE that involve a second chance at the original great prophecy. I have been reading on this site for 3 months and I see that there are fics that are good when it comes to stories but either take FOREVER to upload and the chapters are short, or there are so many errors you can barely tell out the story. These are things that I want to avoid. If I do it I want you to tell me. Anyway enjoy the fic.

Percy POV

I was having a really weird dream. There was a cold metallic voice saying, "You will not win this time Half-Blood. I have a champion that you cannot hope to beat. I raised him from the dead. Even death has to bow to time. The same goes for you. Your clock has been reversed. Now I have another chance to destroy Olympus. Good luck Half-Blood, you'll need it."

I wake up on a cold sweat. I am in a strange room that was decorated like the ocean. It has blue marble walls, a fountain in the corner, a horn on the wall, and soft sea green beds. There's a pounding on the door. "Seaweed brain I know you're in there. Open up this door right now Chiron wants to talk." The voice is defiantly female but I don't recognize it. Chiron? Who's Chiron? The door shudders again this time hard. She's trying to get in.

I can't get out. The windows are too high to climb out of. There's only one choice, under the beds. I scurry under the beds just as the door opens. A tall blonde walks in. She has her hair in a ponytail. She has stormy gray eyes. She looks around the room confused. Oh no I have to yawn, not now please not now. I can't hold it back, I yawn loudly. Her head shoots to my direction, in one movement she's at the bed and looking under it. I try to make myself small in the corner. She looks confused, like she doesn't know me. Then I look her in the eyes and she gasps. "Hello can you come out I won't hurt you I promise." The blonde seems like she means it so I come out slowly. Now just so I sound innocent I say," Promise," in my most innocent voice. "Of course just come with me." I slowly get out and grab her hand and she leads me to a big blue house. When we get there I see a man with a babyish face and neon purple leopard print track suit. The other man was in a wheelchair. He had lengthy brown hair and smelled like coffee.

"Chiron, look who was in the Poseidon cabin," the blonde girl. The man looks at me carefully. I keep my eyes on the ground. The man seems uninterested in me until I looked up at him. He did the same thing that the girl did. He looked to her. "Annabeth get the other councilors and meet me in the rec room." The girl bowed quickly and ran to some buildings.

Annabeth POV

I can't believe it the boy looked so much like Percy I actually thought it was his younger brother. I run to the cabins telling the councilors about the meeting. When I get there I'm the last one to get there. I take my seat and look at Chiron. "Campers we have a problem. Today Annabeth went into the Poseidon cabin and found a 5 year old. Upon inspection we discovered he looks like Perseus Jackson…" the kid interrupted "Don't call me that." The room was stunned. Only Percy did that. Annabeth stood up. "Chiron can I visit the Poseidon cabin I need to do something." Chiron nodded. I bolted to the cabin and threw open the door. I went to the fountain and grabbed a drachma into the mist." O iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson in New York." Percy's mom showed in the iris message. She was on the couch writing a new book. "Mrs. Jackson," I say. She jumps and sees me and says," Annabeth don't scare me like that. Now what is it dear?"" can you show me a picture of Percy when he was 5 years old? I know it sounds weird just trust me." She gets a confused look on her face but pulls out a picture out of her wallet and shows it to me. "Annabeth what's wrong you look pale." I wave it off. "Just had to see something sorry to bother you," I end the call and run to the rec room thinking one thing, the picture of Percy looked exactly like the kid I found.


End file.
